1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a section overspeed warning apparatus and system, and more particularly, to a section overspeed warning apparatus and system using a navigation device.
The present invention was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-038-02, Development of Device-Adaptive Embedded Operating System for Mobile Convergence Computing].
2. Description of the Related Art
Various transportation means, such as ships, aircrafts, and automobiles, have used a navigation device that is provided with a global positioning system (GPS) for confirming a current position and moving speed of corresponding transportation means or determining a travel path. The navigation device receives radio waves corresponding to latitude, longitude, and altitude from a plurality of artificial satellites, and calculates the current position of the vehicle, and then displays map information including the current position to a driver.
Further, the navigation device provides various information, which may be required to the drive the vehicle, such as a travel direction of the vehicle, a distance to a destination, and the current speed of the vehicle, to a driver.
The navigation device is also used to warn a driver of the overspeed of the vehicle. In general, the driver obtains information about the speed limit of the road section on which the vehicle travels from the navigation device, and the navigation device calls the driver's attention to the overspeed or warns the driver of the overspeed not to exceed the speed limit in correspondence to the speed of the traveling vehicle. The driver previously perceives a regulation position from the overspeed attention or overspeed warning output from the navigation device, thereby observing the speed limit.
A known method of warning of overspeed may be effective in an unmanned traffic regulation system that regulates speed violation at a specific position. However, there is a problem in that the known method of warning of overspeed cannot effectively be used in a so-called section regulating method that measures an average speed of the vehicle in a specific section and regulates the overspeed over the speed limit.